


Skin-Toned Heart

by castielsstarr



Series: Ask and Answer [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Masturbation, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean buys Sam a pair of panties as a Valentine's present and Sam's more into it than Dean ever thought he would be.</p><p>I'm never going to get better at writing summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin-Toned Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the series "Ask and Answer," which is specifically for things that end up in my askbox! Prompts are open!
> 
> Written for an anon prompt for panty!kink, which I just assumed should be wincest. I love these boys too much.

They were the perfect pair for Sam. Dean knew because the drool started to pool in the corners of his mouth when he saw them. Of course, at the time they had been wrapped around some chick’s ass in the porn he was watching, but he knew they would fit even better on Sammy. Dean had stopped the video right then and started searching the internet for a place to order them. He had found in almost immediately and placed the order five minutes later. 

When they came in the mail a few days later, Dean smuggled the package to his room before Sam could get nosey. He wrestled the box open, fingers tearing through the tape. With the soft lace finally in his hands, he groaned softly. They were incredible and by the feel, he could tell that Sam would love them just as much.

Before Sam came home from the store the next day, Dean laid them out below his pillow on their bed. Dean heard the front door close, the rustle of grocery bags draped over arms, and went to meet his brother in the kitchen.

Sam greeted him with a quick kiss before putting the bags on the counter. “Can you put these away for me real quick? I need to go clean up before I start cooking.”

“You’re actually going to cook for once? What’s the occasion?” Dean joked.

“Shut up, you know what day it is.”

He absolutely did.

Sam walked down the hall to their bedroom and Dean heard him close the door behind him. He smiled to himself as he heard a weight settle back against the door. There was no way he had missed seeing those.

Dean put the groceries away like he was asked, and as he was just finishing putting things in the pantry, he heard their bedroom door open and a small voice drift out. “D-Dean? Can you come here?” The door shut again before Dean could call a response to him.

When he opened the door to their bedroom, Sam wasn’t in there, but the door to the bathroom was mostly closed except for a small crack. The panties weren’t on the bed anymore.

“Sam?”

“Sit down on the bed, please?”

“Don’t gotta ask me twice.”

Sam slowly opened the door, sidling up so he leaned against the frame. Dean could feel his jaw unhinge at the sight and there was nothing he could do to close it.

He was clad in only the panties, and the sight made his mouth water like his favorite apple pie from that one diner down the road and set shivers across his skin. Sam was all tanned skin, except where it blended into white on his upper thighs and lower torso. That skin was his favorite to bite, marking it all purple and red with suction and teeth. Claiming what was rightfully his and what no one would be able to take from him.

Dean took in the way the black lace pulled tight over Sam’s erection, the very tip trying to poke its way out of the top of the waistband. He had tucked himself in such a way that the material would cover every part of him. From prior experience, Dean knew that the feel of it across his sensitive skin would drive him crazy.

Sam cleared his throat before speaking, but it didn’t help to clear the roughness from it. “Dean, I, um…” He trembled and leaned heavier against the frame, letting his hip now rest against the wood. 

“Do you like them?”

Words failed, so he just nodded furiously.

“Will you turn around for me?”

Sam did as he was asked, keeping a hand gripped tight to the door frame as he moved to let Dean see his backside. “Fucking hell, Sam.” His dick pulsed inside of his jeans, letting out a large bead of precome and he grabbed it roughly through his pants.

The back had a large heart cut out of it, trimmed with red, exposing almost the entirety of his little brother’s skin. The way it curved over the swell of his ass was incredible, and if Dean didn’t have more self control, he likely would have crawled hands and knees over to Sam, begging for anything the younger man was willing to give.

But this wasn’t just about his needs.

“You can turn back around now.”

Sam moved out of the bathroom and rested his whole weight against the wall. His face was flushed strawberry red, lips clearly already bitten to hell. Glazed eyes—need so apparent in them—he looked like he was close to coming already.

“So beautiful, Sammy. God, the things I could do to you.”

The younger man whined and his hips bucked a little, causing him to gasp loudly. “Shit, oh my god.”

“Do you want me to tell you, or do you just want it to be a surprise?” The question was unnecessary, but he wanted to ask to be safe.

“Tell me, please, Dean. Love hearing your v-voice.” His hips rolled again and Dean could see the way his cock dragged against the fabric. Even with the dark fabric, the wet spot bleeding across the front of them was able to draw attention.

“How would you like my mouth on you through those things, hmm?”

Sam whined and his hips bucked again.

“I’d suck you sloppily, soaking the material, trying to suck the taste of you off of it. I know how good you taste, little brother.”

With the button and the zipper undone on his jeans, Dean’s hand worked his dick slowly through his boxers. The slow drag set his lower belly burning and if he picked up the pace, he could come with just this. Right now it was just a constant pull of pleasure that could only be better if it was his brother’s hand on him.

“Once I’ve got you all wet for me, I’d tongue at your balls, light little licks. And when you started to beg, I would suck them into my mouth, roll them around. I know you love it.”

The muscles in Sam’s stomach were fighting to keep him stilled. “I, oh god. Dean—”

“You’re close, I can see it.” 

Sam nodded, hair falling into his face, and his cock jumped under the attention of his brother’s eyes.

“I bought two.” Dean’s hand pressed against himself harder, faster.

“What?” The word was practically a moan, as the tremors that were shaking Sam were causing the fabric to rub more against him. It was so much, too much. He couldn’t hold back for much longer.

“The panties. I bought two pairs. Same type.”

A whimper. “What are you—what are you saying?”

“I’m saying come for me. Come right now in those panties. You look so fucking good and I need to see it. Ruin them for me, Sammy.”

Sam let out a loud cry as his body started spasming, sinking down the wall until he was seated, legs spread wide. Dean could see every pulse of Sam’s cock as his balls emptied inside the lace, soaking the material through. He worked a hand over himself to get through the rest of his orgasm until he came down, shivering with endorphins.

Dean had been so caught up in watching his brother, that he didn’t realize he had come inside his boxers until he was oversensitive from the rough strokes. “Holy fuck. Are you ok?”

Sam’s head lolled to the side in what was supposed to be a nod, but his muscles weren’t responding quite right. “Goo. ‘M col,” he slurred.

“Cold?”

He attempted another nod.

“Hot bath sound good?”

“Yeah. Please.”

After a few more seconds for Dean to catch his own breath, he moved over to Sam and gathered the long-limbed man into his arms, taking him into the bathroom for a warm soak to get them both clean. He couldn’t help whispering down into Sam’s ear, “Next time you wear those, I’m going to rim you with them on.”

Sam shivered in his arms and whined.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)


End file.
